Konya gentei no itoshii pet ni namae tsukete
by AnimeBride
Summary: Våra vänner ombord på Going Merry har precis kommit till vad som verkar vara en okänd ö. Det bestäms att Sanji ska vakta båten tillsammans med förstestyrman Zoro, hur det nu ska gå…? M för senare kapitel. Par? Japp ;D


**Konya gentei no itoshii pet ni namae tsukete**_  
(__I wanted to be with you forever so don't leave me behind__)_

**Summary:** Våra vänner ombord på Going Merry har precis kommit till vad som verkar vara en okänd ö. Det bestäms att Sanji ska vakta båten tillsammans med förstestyrman Zoro, hur det nu ska gå…?

**Rating:** T

**Pairings: **Inga än så länge... D:

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger inte One Piece. Jag menar, om jag gjorde… _**-nosebleed-**_  
**  
Author's Notes:** Skrev denna lilla saga för ungefär två år sedan, lägger mest upp den för skojs skull. :3 I alla fall, jag orkar inte ändra det engelska jag har från mina andra fics, hoppas att ni förstår i alla fall

* * *

**Konya gentei no itoshii pet ni namae tsukete  
Av AnimeBride  
Mello**

* * *

Prolog

En ny vind blåste in och förde Goning Merry stadigt framåt. Usopp, som stog i skeppets utsiktsplats, lutade sig farligt långt fram och skruvade på sina glasögon, som fungerade som kikare. Ett överraskat uttryck målade hans ansikte och han lutade sig ännu längre fram. Han fuktade läpparna varav han därefter ropade ut över skeppet.

"Oi, ö rakt föröver!!" Skeppets kapten Luffy sprang genast till sin favorit plats längst fram i skeppet och spejade ivrigt efter den utlovade ön. Ögonblicket senare så hoppade människorenen Chopper upp på han rygg, lika så försökte han också att se ön.

"Jag ser den! Jag ser den!" hojtade Luffy upphetsat, och mycket riktigt så tornade ön upp sig framför dem.

"Är den bebodd?" undrade Nami som hade kommit ut från sin och Robins hytt, i följd av Robin.

"Det verkar inte så, ön är faktiskt inte så stor." svarade Usopp som hade klättrat ner till de andra.

"Det är nog inte många som egentligen vet att den ligger här." sa Robin och log mot Nami som sken upp.

"Då är det verkligen på tiden att någon kartlägger den!" Nami rusade tillbaka in i hytten och kom tillbaka bärandes på pappersark, fjäderpennor, bläck och massor av andra saker som hon skulle kunna mäta höjd och vinkar med.

"Åh, vad jag luktar äventyr!!" Luffy hoppade ivrigt upp och ner under tiden som de närmade sig den nya ön.

"Äventyr?" undrade Chopper samtidigt som han nosade i luften, allt han kunde känna var saltvatten och han hade ändå bäst luktsinne.

"Tänk dig bara, vi ska få utforska en helt outforskad ö…" svarade Luffy log med hela ansiktet mot Chopper som också sprack upp i ett stort leende.

"Häftigt!" ropade de i kör och gjorde ett lyckohopp i luften.

"Sanji-kun!" ropade Nami mot kökets del. Ett huvud med halvlångt blont hår som täckte halva ansiktet stacks ut.

"Ingen fara Nami-san, de är alldeles strax s klara." svarade Sanji. "Och din och Robin-chans är gjorda med min kärleeek!!"

"Underbart, då kan vi lika gärna bestämma nu vem som ska få stanna kvar och vakta skeppet." bestämde Nami och tog fram några pinnar.

"Vad ska vi göra med dem?" undrade Luffy och studerade pinnarna i alla möjliga sorters vinklar. Nami förklarade för dem alla att det fans en lång pinne resten var korta, den som drog den långa fick stanna kvar och vakta båten. Mot alla odds så förstod Luffy hur man skulle göra, denna gång, så de tog alla var sin pinne.

"Min är kort!" ropade Usopp förtjust.

"JA!! Min med!" upptäckte Chopper glatt och stirrade ner på den lilla pinnen som han höll i.

"Min med, du då Robin?" tjoade Luffy och de vände sig alla sedan mor Robin som höll upp en av de korta pinnarna.

"Min är också kort, så det blir du som får vakta skeppet, Sanji-kun." Nami vände sig mot Sanji, som hade kommit ner för att dra lott, och sade med sin silkeslenaste röst.

"Kom ihåg att vi litar på dig nu.. " Sanjis kroppshållning ändrades dramatiskt och han gjorde en akrobatisk dans på vägen tillbaka till köket.

"Men hur blir det med Zoro då?" undrade Chopper och tittade upp mot de andra.

"Ärsh, han ligger ju ändå bara och sover någonstans." svarade Usopp.

"Han skulle säkert bara gå vilse" inflikade Nami och de andra nickade instämmande, Zoros lokalsinne var inte det bästa precis. De beslutade att Zoro helt enkelt skulle få stanna med Sanji, och hur nu det skulle gå visste ingen…

**Fortsättning följer…**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Så där ja, vad tycker ni? Jag har ungefär halva kapitel ett redan på datorn, så om ni gillade den lilla prologen så kan jag ju ta och försöka skriva klart kapitlet. Blir väldigt glad för en kommentar eller två! :D


End file.
